Good Outcomes
by SooAnimated143
Summary: What happens when Naruto's boyfriend, Sasuke, decides to skip school together? Will it be a good outcome, or a bad one? Sasunaru Yaoi! Lemon... Warning inside


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the characters. T.T  
HELLO! … this is my first posted story. So tell me if you enjoy it. You're about to read… a Sasunaru… a SasuxNaru… a SasuNaruSasu… a… ok I'm done… Sooo Enjoy!  
Warning.. Language, REALLY uke Naruto xD**

"talking"

thinking**' **

**Good Outcomes**

…...

It was a busy morning in the Uzumaki household, everyone having something to do or someplace to go. Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, the mother of two children; Namiki and Naruto Uzumaki, and wife of Minato Namikaze, was the busiest. She was cooking breakfast, ironing and folding clothes, and getting ready for work. It was difficult, but she was pulling it off well.

Minato was gathering all of his scattered paperwork that flew out of his hands when the wind blew through the kitchen window. He was the CEO of Namikaze Construction, one of the few most successful construction companies in the world. After collecting all of the papers, Minato went to his bedroom to change his suit, being wrinkled from all the bustling around.

Namiki walked down the stairs, putting her long blonde hair in a ponytail. Seeing how windy it was outside, she decided it was the best thing to do.

"Morning mom!" Namiki hugged Kushina from the back, looking over her shoulder to see what she was cooking. "Mmm, pancakes…"

"Good morning Namiki. Is Naruto dressed?"

"I don't know." The blonde teen grabbed an apple from the fruit basket and took a bite. She can care less about what her twin is doing.

"Can you go check? Sasuke called and said he will be here-" Kushina paused, hearing the doorbell ring "- now..."

Namiki rolled her eyes while trudging to open the door. She had no idea why Sasuke used the doorbell, most of the time he just walks in.

_'He probably knows that my mom is home… psh, faker.'_

Namiki opened the door, seeing the object of her brother's arousal.

Sasuke Uchiha.

He was tall, muscular, and mysterious. His coal colored eyes, pale but healthy skin, midnight colored hair, and most of all…  
That smirk.

That dreadful smirk that radiates the feeling of 'I'm better then you'. Namiki has no clue why Naruto likes -what she calls- The Prick so much.

_'I liked Neji more..' _Namiki mused.

"And I like people that are pretty, but I am still looking at you." Sasuke said before walking past the dumbstruck girl to get in the house.

_'Oops, did I say that out loud?'_

"Yes you did!" Minato chimed, walking to the kitchen table ready to eat breakfast.

Sasuke greeted both Minato and Kushina before heading upstairs to Naruto's room. He opened the door without knocking, and what he saw made him regret his action.

Naruto was sitting at the edge of his bed, trying to bite his toe nails. The failed attempts made him rock back and forth, and whenever his mouth was close to his toe, he stuck his tongue out to touch it (which is pointless because he is trying to **bite** it, not lick something off…).

Sasuke turned away in disgust, "Dobe, what the hell."

Naruto froze mid lick, not noticing Sasuke's presence before. Immediately, he sat up straight, blushing madly. In force of embarrassed habit, Naruto ran his hand through his short blonde hair, "H-hi teme…"

Sasuke smirked. He loved how Naruto was always timid around him. "Hey dobe, are you ready to go or do you and your feet still need some alone time?"

Naruto sprung to his feet, "Shut up teme! Of course I'm ready!" The angered blonde stomped past Sasuke, a gasp emitted from his lips as he felt a hand grope his butt. Sasuke walked past him as if nothing happened.

"Hurry up dobe, I left the car on."

Naruto was looking out of the window of the 2012 Black Jaguar he was currently riding in. The car was silent, except for Sasuke talking to what sounded like a girl in his cell phone(Which was illegal while driving).

"-Yeah. About seven I guess… sure…. Hn, ok…bye." The raven hung up, putting his device in the front cup holder. He then made a(illegal) U-turn, forcing Naruto to grab anything he could to not fly out a window. Sasuke received a bunch of honks and yells from the other cars, but he only put his hand out the window and flipped them the bird.

Naruto was panting like he just did a three mile run, "T-teme! You could have killed us you dumbass!" His blue eyes glaring at the driver in rage.

"Where do you want to go?" Sasuke asked calmly, not fazed by the insults the blonde gave. Said male just stared, all of the rage replaced with confusion. Sasuke rolled his eyes "We're skipping school usurantonkachi. So where do you want to go?"

Realization dawned on Naruto, "No, Sasuke! You said that yesterday would be our last day of skipping." Naruto pointed an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"I lied."

"But…" Naruto sighed in defeat, "Fine, Ichiraku, I'm hungry."

"Suit yourself." The raven replied, speeding down the road.

…...

After Ichiraku's, the two boys went to the arcade, the movie theaters, and the mall(Naruto forced Sasuke to buy him new clothes). Now they were in the car, driving who knows where. They were having a nice time together.

"Ok teme, even though it is fun, we are not skipping school tomorrow." Naruto said, wiping a tear from the joke Sasuke made earlier.

"Why, you don't like spending time with me?" Sasuke pretended to be offended.

"You know what I mean teme, I don't want to miss school, I'm not a bad boy like you." Naruto grinned, poking Sasuke in his cheek.

Although, what the blonde didn't know was that Sasuke parked the car in the middle of an empty parking lot. So, he contiued talking.

"You know, I have always wondered what you would look like in pin- mmph!" Naruto's sentence was cut short by a pair of lips on his own. He slowly closed his eyes, opening his mouth for the tongue that was begging to invade. A low moan rumbled in Naruto's throat, wrapping an arm around his lovers neck, and his fingers from the other intertwining in raven locks.

Air being a necessity, they parted. Sasuke sat back, motioning Naruto over to the drivers seat to sit on his lap.  
"Teme, is this why you wanted to skip school? To fuck me?" Naruto gasped, tilting his head back to give Sasuke better access to his neck.

Sasuke smirked, "Well, look who has more than one IQ point."

"Your so mean, Sasuke. Your attitude sucks." Naruto pouted.

"It matches my mean dick, that you're gonna suck." Sasuke hissed out, grabbing Naruto's hips and grinding them with his own. The blonde moaned when Sasuke thrust up into him.

"T-teme! Don't say kinky stuff like that. Oh!" Naruto gasped, maneuvering his hands to grip Sasuke's shoulders, and began humping against the raven.

Sasuke groaned. "Fuck. Wait, Naruto. Stop." Sasuke said, moving Naruto's hips away, which resulted in a whine coming from the boy. Who, was still thrusting, trying to receive some type of friction.

"Your such a slut, Naruto. Take off your clothes." The Uchiha demanded, while unbuttoning his own shirt, but still keeping it on. Naruto quickly did as told, stripping faster then Cookie Monster after a plate of cookies. Sasuke reclined the drivers seat, motioning his blonde to straddle him, which he did.

"Hey, Sasuke, why am I the only one naked?" Naruto questioned, learning this information from the Oh-So-Good feeling of jeans rubbing against his hardened sex organ. He couldn't restrain himself from starting to grind against it. "Aah…"

"Because I don't need to get naked." Sasuke said, clear tone in his voice to let Naruto know to stop questioning him. A pale hand traveled down between their bodies to grip a firm member, emitting a loud cry from the members owner.

"Aah! Sa-Sasukee! Please!" Naruto begged, thrusting into his lover's hand.

"Please what Naruto? You need to be specific."

"P-please! Augh! Sa-Sasu, fuck me! B-bang me with your b-big c-cock! Please! I want it s-so bad! Aaah!" Naruto was getting needy now. Him and Sasuke haven't had sex in a week, and he was missed getting fucked.

"Damn dobe." Sasuke cursed, bringing Naruto in a heated, sloppy, open kiss. He reached over to the glove compartment, and dug around for the lube he was sure he stashed in there, but to no avail did he find it. The raven let out a curse of "Fuck it" and shoved three fingers into Naruto's open, panting mouth. The Uzumaki's face became more flushed then it was, and immediately began sucking and licking the digits.

Sasuke yanked the fingers from the oral opening, and directed Naruto's hands to spread his ass cheeks apart. The Uchiha then swiftly plunged two fingers in his blondes pink pucker, who cried out in pleasurable surprise.

"H-hey, what happened to one finger?" Naruto asked.

"Fuck the first finger. We don't have time for that." Sasuke said, inserting his third finger and begun a scissoring motion.

"Maaah! Sasuke!" Naruto mewled, writhing on the familiar phalanges.

Sasuke took them out, a tiny grunt coming from Naruto at the action. He then lathered his own neglected cock with his precum and remaining spit on his hands. Aligning his cock with Naruto's orifice, he pulled down the blondes hips, sheathing himself in the tight canal.

Two guttural groans were echoed in the car. A request like, "Move teme" escaped the blondes lips. The feeling of Sasuke's dick filling him was getting him heady. As told, Sasuke began moving. Lifting Naruto up and slamming him down at a quick pace.

The feeling of Naruto squeezing around him when he pulled out, and loosening up when he pushed in, was messing with Sasuke. He looked at the blonde currently riding him, and couldn't help but admire his flushed face, his open mouth letting out fast puffs of air, along with mewls and gasps.

Naruto's head thrown back, eyes glued shut from the pleasure of every thrust Sasuke made on his prostate. Moans and groans filled the car. Skin slapping skin, and the smell of sex heightened there point to the finish line.

"Sas-Sasu, I-I'm gonna cum!" Naruto screamed, bouncing faster on his lovers cock, so close to his climax. Sasuke's thrusts became erratic, reaching his brink also. The raven grasped his blondes bouncing erection, and began pumping it. Three pumps was all it took for Naruto to cum, screaming loudly. Cum splattered on his partners abdomen. Sasuke wasn't far behind, after his dobe's anus clenched around him, thick spurts of white hotness coated Naruto's inner walls.

Naruto collapsed on top of his boyfriend, cuddling him, making the semen between them smear. "Mmm, that was nice. Good thing we skipped." Naruto grinned. He then swiped his index finger in the pool of cum, and inserted it in his mouth, moaning at the taste. The blonde looked innocently at Sasuke, and asked "You want some?"

Sasuke shook his head and smirked. "No, you can eat it off my chest, though." The ravens eyes opened wide when he saw his dobe take the offer, licking his tongue through his own essence.

Hot.

While Naruto was occupied, he glanced at the digital clock embedded in the dashboard. _'1:07...'_ They still had a bit more time left until school ends, and they have to head home.

"Oi, dobe, wanna go for another round?" Sasuke eyed him suggestively. In return he received a grin, and a sultry,

"Show me what 'cha got, teme."

…...

**THE END! I hope you liked it. This was my first lemon so be gentle!**

**I have a story called "In the Closet" it's a narusasu, and a multi chap called "17 and Loving It!". now, the 17 and Loving It story is about Halloween… sort of. So, I was waiting until Halloween time to post it,. But, if you want it now, I could post it around this time. Its narusasu, and humor . So, PM me or review your answer.**

**Review Please!**

**SooAnimated143**


End file.
